Shugo Chara 2 : FanFiction
by babyrikuharada
Summary: Shugo Chara shall be renamed as, Myself.
1. Chapter 1

S H U G O ll C H A R A ll TWO

**S H U G O ll C H A R A ll TWO!!**

**DESCRIPTION:**

**Lynna writes (me) a second season although she hasn't seen all the chapters of the anime, nor read the Manga yet, she decides for a new era of Shugo Chara. Basically, for new readers, Shugo Chara is about an elementary girl named, Hinamori Amu, who is stubborn, and obstinate, who one day finds herself with three Guardian Character Eggs, thinking she is mistaken for having babies at elementary age, in the end she finds out that the eggs are her true self, and with her prince by her side cheering her on, with the Guardians, and find her true self.**

**This second season is fanmade, and has nothing to do with the real show or anything, I apologise if you pinned high hopes, hopefully next time, they will broadcast this :) **

**CREDITS TO: SHUGO CHARA CREATORS AND MANGA ARTIST for SHUGO CHARA SEASON ONE.**

'**SHUGO CHARA – LYNNA'S PRODUCTION FOR FANFICTION OF SEASON TWO PLOT:'**

_**Shugo Chara returns in fan-made fiction, by Lynna from **__**/**_

_**In this fan made second season, everyone enters eighth grade, except for Yaya which is in the seventh grade, gradually things changes, in the first episode.**_

_**The first episode starts off with a song of Minna Daisuki, the second opening of Shugo Chara. It's eighth grade, two years after the joker has found the embryo. Kukai Souma, and Nadeshiko Fujisaki appear in the third episode, when Amu is having trouble fighting new X eggs, marked with double X's front and back, that appears in white, together with the team, saving them, but the eggs are still under research by the founding king,**_

_**It is rumored that and confirmed, that the founding king predicts that a new chair will appear to change these eggs into Guardian Charas, and Heart Eggs, and even the Perfect Embryo. **_

_**Now Amu, and the others work with Ikuto, and Utau Tsukiyomi. (Utau's form is no longer 'Lunatic' but Normal Charm, with changed into white wings).**_

_**Further on, it turns out that the new cleanser, also known as the new chair, Princess Chair. Amu's new rival, who they find in the night, when Amu cleanses the usual eggs, and turns them into heart eggs again with Dia, they find her (Shiori Hikari), with her black cape, that covers her hair, and holding a weapon, that draws Guardian Chara eggs.**_

_**She appears to be silent, like Rima, but as they try to draw her, Tadase Hotori chances upon her diary one day after class, and reads, it turns out that Nadeshiko and him has found out that the girl has a grudge against the guardians, and chara's. **_

_**Souma Kukai has a twin brother, with blonde hair, and blue eyes, and plays basketball, in the same grade and class as Amu, who recently joins the guardians, the Pursuer's chair. There are also new eggs, like the O eggs, and others I'm not gonna reveal!! –Smiles- Oh, a little secret reveal here… The new girl is gonna hook up with Kukai, who returns with Nadeshiko.**_


	2. Chapter 2

SHUGO CHARA 2

_**SHUGO CHARA 2! Lynna©**_

_**This is written by Lynna, the plot has nothing to do with the real show. It's purely, fan made!! Credits to Shugo Chara Creators, Artists, and Manga Artist! Without you guys, no Shugo Chara at all, thanks for making the best show ever!!**_

**This first episode begins two years after the Guardians, have found the missing embryo. They make no wish, and stay together. Now, in this chapter, starts with Amu transformed in her new form: **

'**Amulet Moon' her clip, a grey half sized moon, and she wears a grey dress, puffy and beautiful.**

**If you wanna know more about it, give me a review!!**

**The Pairings (For as long as I can remember):**

**-Amu X Ikuto/Ikuto X Amu (YEAH!)**

**-Tadase X Amu**

**-Nadeshiko X Kukai**

**-Kukai X Sion?! (Gotta think on that one!)**

**-Utau Tsukiyomi X Tsukiyomi Takuto! (Brothers and Sisters Love, more like it….)**

"**Amulet Moon, My Character, Change!' commanded Amu, **

**She was alone in the field, where the soccer field was, facing two new X eggs. They were a new breed, known as white O eggs. Still, a new color for X eggs, X eggs were bad, still.**

"**Amu, go for it!" said Ran, **

"**Amu-chan…" muttered Eru, Miki and Su.**

**The two eggs were fleeing, and Amu decided to stop them fast.**

"**Moon Wand!'**

**Her hands appeared a wand, with a shape of a moon, and had a straight body; she began to point it at the two eggs, **

**Beams appeared out of her command, of her wand, the eggs were freeze.**

"**Amu, now's your chance!" said Miki.**

"**Hm! Negative Thoughts, Lock on!"  
**

**The eggs turned into normal heart eggs, and flew up the skies.**

"**Ah, another job well done, great." whispered Amu, as she transformed back into her eighth grade uniform, and ran for it.**

**It was the start of a new year, and Amu was gonna be late for her new year and class of eighth grade, she hadn't even looked at the class slips, and didn't know where exactly she was heading.**

**She sensed no one at the slips corner, and knew everyone gathered for the talk of the start of a new year by Principal, and a scheduled talk by the Guardians, she quickly looked where she needed to go, for her class.**

"**Class… Class 8E, that's a top class… great…" she thought, **

**She ran up the flight of stairs towards the back of the hall,**

**Teachers glared at her, but she still greeted them.**

**The principal was almost done with the talk; she hurried to the backstage, fast.**

"**Amu-chaaan! What a relief, you're here at last." said Yuuiki, in her royal cape, and had grown a bit, she was no longer having her two pony tails, but tied in one long pony tail, as a tall, beautiful, seventh grader.**

"**I'm so sorry." said Amu, as she changed into her red cape.**

**Kairi, and Rima were present, but not Tadase.**

"**Kairi, Rima, where's Tadase-kun?" asked Amu.**

"**Oh, he's preparing for his entrance exam, not present today." said Kairi.**

"**So… who's doing the speech? All of us, right?" asked Yuuiki.**

"**Yup, the first one is Rima, then Amu, and us." said Yuuiki.**

"**Don't worry Amu, you'll do well! Don't be nervous!"**

"I'm not. It's nothing really." said stubbornly Amu.

**The guardians made an entrance to the stage, after the Principal announced, **

'**Let's welcome! The Guardians of Seiyo Academy!!'**

**Claps, and cheering, and shouts came upon. **

**Finally, Rima's speech was done. It was on purpose, a short one, and she secretly booed Amu behind again.**

"**BLEAH!" booed Rima,**

"**Ahaha… Rima-san…" said softly Yuuiki.**

"**Uh… well, I wasn't prepared for this speech… As the Joker, my experience here… well… has been good, and wonderful… Meeting new people, and friends, in class… And my fan club, at first, I thought it's rather absurd, but later on… They were the ones helping me to become the 'Cool and Spicy' girl character, in this school. Thank you, everyone. Cheers to this new year."**

Everyone clapped, the same boy who liked Amu Hinamori shouted;

"**Hinamori-Senpai, you're so cool!!"**

**- Stepping in a new class –**

**7.30am.**

**Hinamori was going to the same class as no one, Tadase was away. **

**Nadeshiko didn't come on visits, her last visit was on last year, Christmas Eve.**

**They had a beautiful wonderful time, and surprised time, last year, but all that vanished when Nadeshiko left.**

**However, Amu brightened up… When…**

"**Good morning class, I'm your new form teacher, and your English, as well as Physics, and Science teacher, Mr. Nakouji. I would like to start off with our two new transfer students, and they're… Please come on out," said Mr. Nakouji.**

**The two similar figures, which Amu eyes almost popped out, she thought it was a bluff. But then, when they introduced themselves…**

"**Utau Hoshina." spoke Utau, her long pony tails, and purple eyes till remained. Nothing had much changed on her side,**

"**Eeeh! It's Utau Hoshina!! Let's take her autograph!"**

Utau looked surprised, and signed some autographs, and had a grin on her face giggling at the class funny behavior.

**Amu matched her eyes with Ikuto.**

**Her blonde eyes with his blue eyes. He didn't look at her quite, instead tapped his shoes.**

"**Tsukiyomi Ikuto." **

**Ikuto and Utau went to their seats.**

**Ikuto sat far away from Amu, a few rows away, at the back.**

**Utau sat beside her new friend, Amu.**

**It had been two years since Ikuto and Utau met Amu, and the other Guardians. And now, they had transferred here, to give her a piece of news.**

**Utau slipped a small piece of white paper to Amu's desk, Amu looked at her, mysterious what was going on.**

**But Utau never said anything.**

"**Amu-chan, what do you think it's about?" asked Su, with a caring look.**

"**I'm not sure." said Amu, with a light smile.**

"**Then, it must be somehow important, a new egg… Maybe a new Guardian!" **

**- After Class.**

"**Okay, dismissed for break!" said Mr. Nakouji, keeping his books and left the class.**

**Amu opened the slip of writing, and read it, in the class.**

**Ikuto and Utau had left their sight so soon.**

'**Meet us outside class. We have important things, regarding what we have heard, a new egg. New Shugo Chara, will be born." – Utau.**

"**Utau..!" she whispered, covering her mouth, she slip the note back in her jacket pocket, and ran outside immediately. **

**Ikuto pulled her hands, Utau was there as well.**

"**Ikuto! Utau!"**

"**Hey, don't act so surprised." said Ikuto, holding her hands.**

"**Now, now… Let's go the where the Guardian's are." said Utau, completely ignoring her brother's passionate love for Amu.**

**- The Guardian's Royal Garden.**

**8.35am.**

"**Amu-chi!" called Yuuiki, waving her in.**

"**Yaya? Tadase! Everyone's present…" said a shocked Amu, **

"**Ah, Ikuto." said Tadase,**

"**You guys… know Ikuto was coming, with Utau?" asked Amu, as she sat with the others.**

**  
"Yes, he had informed us, of a recent egg rumor… The reason for this new egg, that Amu-chan and everyone is fighting, called an O egg, was made by the Embryo Maker, Midori Takahara, I have researched that when fighters of the X eggs have depleted the foundation of the x eggs, a another generation of eggs, made by Midori-sama, called the O Eggs, are created."**

"Have you found out ways of destroying the main root of the foundation of these new eggs?" asked Amu.

"**Tadase and I have looked into it, there's nothing to be found yet, O Eggs are baby eggs, and capable of things that aren't not yet to be said, or specified." said Kairi, adjusting his glasses.**

"**New eggs… Ikuto, could the new eggs have to do with the new Shugo Chara Egg we found back in Jeju?" asked Utau, looking at his purple eyes.**

"**That may be the case, but wild guesses get us nowhere." said Ikuto.**

"**Tadase, what do you say we do?" asked Kiseki.**

"**Well, I'll have to ask my dad about it. The founding king is bound to have some answers, for sure."**

"**Well, so we'll all meet after class again?" asked Yaya.**

"**Yes." agreed Kairi.**

**Everyone dismissed accordingly, Tadase with the Jack (Kairi) and New Queen (Rima), chatting along, for a moment there, they were quite close.**

**Amu with Ikuto and Utau, it was a couple of minutes, and they were having Amu's well hated subject, 'Mathematics'.**

**Amu hadn't had the chance to ask Ikuto about the new egg, and Utau was seated across, not near to Amu.**

**Amu didn't have the courage to speak up.**

**It was like a blank room, with her and Ikuto.**

**- Pairings and Stuff.**

**9.00am10.00am**

"**Students! I shall now pair you guys up…"**

**Amu started thinking, about the letter from Utau.**

**A new Shugo Chara Egg, she thought.**

**  
"I wonder what it would be like… Will the new Tamago be like energetic? Or… a mysterious like Ikuto? Or chose a wrong side, like Utau did, but had now turned back… This new egg, looks like is turning things around and stirring excitement." thought Amu.**

**Then, she heard a shout, from the new Maths female pregnant teacher.**

"**Hinamori AMU! HINAMORI AMU!"**

"Ah! Yes!!"

"**Well, please be more focused. Your pair partner is… Tsukiyomi… Ikuto."**

"I…Ikuto…" she whispered, 

**- The Girl with the New Shugo Chara Appears!**

Shiori Keiko, also known as Suzune, in her class, is known for smart, and beautiful, with beautiful long red hair, and black eyes.

**Aged sixteen, (I don't know what grade she is in), so I just made a guess, eighth grade? **

**Everyday, a boy waits for her outside the entrance, and school, just for a date.**

**She is in the same class as Tadase, and Rima.**

"**Tadase!"**

"Kusu Kusu! Rimaaa-chan!!"

"**What's the matter?" asked them both softly, to their Characters.**

"**I sense something weird," started off Kusu, and then her voice trailed off…**

"**Kusu senses it too… It's a strange feeling, as though a Tamago is here."**

"Rima, you don't think…" 

**  
"If Tadase thinks so, it may be right." she nodded.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER TWO:**

**My Heart and My Self. - A Keiko Story.**


End file.
